<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Celestial Women Is Born by Hollywoodmitch92</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142690">A Celestial Women Is Born</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollywoodmitch92/pseuds/Hollywoodmitch92'>Hollywoodmitch92</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Light Bondage, Romance, Sex Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:09:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollywoodmitch92/pseuds/Hollywoodmitch92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy had always been scared to take things further with Natsu but tonight that was gonna change</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Celestial Women Is Born</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Author notes<br/>
So given lockdown hit us hard I haven't had much motivation to write any smut for a while but for some reason this story just popped into my head randomly so I thought id take this chance and write it down before I lose it. This is currently a WIP I'm gonna add to it bit by bit as the inspiration takes over me I hope You Enjoy it.</p><p>She laid there completely bound with no way to escape or even move as her body was pushed to limits that she had never even thought possible. Her mind may not be honest but her body certainly was as another powerful orgasm rattled her very core. The young blonde felt her pussy get wet once again as her panties continued to soak in her own juices, whilst the sound of a vibrator could be heard shutting down amidst the heavy breathing escaping her mouth. "How many is that that now Lucy" Natsu proclaimed with a mighty grin. "If I didn't know better I'd say you enjoy being played with like a doll." Lucy so desperately wanted to plea to Natsu but a ball gag placed in her mouth made any attempt of communication unintelligible as drool flowed freely from her mouth.</p><p>It wasn't long however before the mechanical device started up again and forced Lucy into yet another pleasure induced fantasy as she felt her body tighten up and await that oh so sweet endorphic release. However something was different this time before Lucy was able to enjoy another heart pounding orgasm the device slowly powered down and was quickly removed from her body. "You know what your having all the fun here and I'm getting nothing it's time we changed that don't you think Lucy." Natsu proclaimed with naughty ambitions.  Lucy felt an intense wave a fear and excitement wash over her she had never been this intimate with another person before and the overwhelming feeling of emotions was to much for her as another moan of pleasure escaped her lips. Natsu repositioned himself so that he was eye level with Lucy's lower body and throwing caution to wind he started to delve deeper into her wet folds. In a very brave attempt Natsu removed Lucy's panties and waved them in front of her teasing her and almost mocking her for how wet she had made the article of clothing. 

"My god Lucy you are incredibly wet are you sure this is your 1st time time" Natsu remarked as he placed a finger inside her just to see the reaction. Much to his surprise Lucy wasn't resisting anymore her fear had left her and now she was fully engulfed In Pleasure seeing this side of Her gave him all the permission he needed to step it up a notch not just for her but for himself to. Natsu had become much more confident In his Approach and once again allowing his animal instincts to take over he allowed himself to pick up the pace as his skilled fingers sped up and forced yet another moan from his submissive partner as once again she fell victim to another earth shattering orgasm except this time Natsu didn't want hear the desperate attempts Lucy was making he wanted her to express herself fully so he kindly removed the ball gag allowing her speech once more.



STILL A WIP WATCH THIS SPACE FOR UPDATES</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>